Aquella persona que lo cambió todo
by sakuritakiss
Summary: Todo terminó, la guerra se acabó y ahora solo queda ella y nadie más, pero los seres superiores le darán una nueva oportunidad en otro mundo, uno lleno de aventuras, humor, romance y luchas por salvar al planeta y al universo. Conozcan a Amira Potter y síganla en el mundo de Dragon Ball Z. Comienza en la saga de Cell. Fem!Harry/Goku


**AQUELLA PERSONA QUE LO CAMBIÓ TODO**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Advertencia: UA**

_Pensamientos_

-"diálogo normal"-

xxcambio de escenaxx

CAPÍTULO 1

Todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado: cientos y cientos de cuerpos estaban esparcidos por todo el terreno de Hogwarts, sus grandes paredes colapsadas; el olor de carne quemada y sangre la rodeaban; la atmósfera llena de muerte, dolor y sufrimiento podían sentirse en el aire, aire que la ofuscaba y hacía que su corazón se apretara dolorosamente contra su pecho impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Ella estaba, a duras penas, parada en medio del campo de batalla con heridas por todo su cuerpo, bañada en sangre que era y no era suya: de sus enemigos, amigos y aliados.

-"Se acabó, ya todo se acabó"- susurró con dificultad. Estaba exhausta física y emocionalmente.

Comenzó a recordar cómo había sucedido todo.

Desde antes de su nacimiento hubo una profecía que declaraba el nacimiento de aquel que derrotará al Señor Oscuro, un bebé nacido de una familia que haya enfrentado al Señor Oscuro tres veces y salido vivos, un bebé que nacería a fines de julio y que tendrá un poder que el otro no conoce y que ninguno de los dos podrá sobrevivir mientras el otro siga con vida

Al escuchar esta profecía, Albus Dumbledore comenzó a buscar al bebé elegido y solo quedó con dos familias: los Potter y los Longbottom.

Neville Longbottom nació el 30 de julio de 1980 y Amira Potter el 31 de julio del mismo año, lo que hacía a Amira la elegida.

Sus padres fueron asesinados el 31 de octubre de 1981 al haber colocado su confianza en las manos equivocadas y la pequeña Amira derrotó al Señor Oscuro, llegando a ser conocida como la Niña-que-Vivió y famosa en todo el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña.

Su infancia fue un infierno al estar en el cuidado de sus tíos y primo: los Dursley. La maltrataron física y emocionalmente al ser una bruja como sus padres. Al cumplir 11 años, le llegó su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts: Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Pasó sus primeros seis años en constante peligro, aventuras, haciendo aliados, amigos y enemigos. Fue en su sexto año, después de la muerte del director de Hogwarts, que descubrió todas sus manipulaciones. Resulta que Albus Dumbledore había planeado dejarla en el cuidado de los Dursley, sabiendo de los abusos que sufriría, para poder moldearla en el peón que él quería que fuera; con lo que no contó fue con la fuerza de voluntad de vivir y seguir delante de Amira y con el apoyo de todos los amigos que ella había hecho.

Y ahora después de la caza de los fragmentos del alma de Voldemort, se desarrolló la última batalla en la que salió vencedora con el alto precio de la muerte de aquellos que conocía y amaba.

Cayó desmayada por el agotamiento y no se dio cuenta de la luz dorada que la rodeó y pronto desapareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se levantó sobresaltada de lo que suponía era el piso y miró a su alrededor en guardia, años de experiencia y reflejos de la guerra hacían eso a cualquiera.

-"Veo que despertaste"- dijo una voz. Al instante Amira giró 180° en posición de pelea. La voz pertenecía a una figura que vestía totalmente de negro resaltando en todo el blanco que los rodeaba. "Tranquila, Amira Potter. Estoy aquí para explicarte lo sucedió."

Amira asintió, pero no bajó su guardia. Esta figura se sentía poderosa y no podía verle la cara a causa de la capucha que llevaba puesta.

-"Por tus actos y porque sabemos que ya no tienes un motivo para vivir aquí, los seres superiores han decidido darte la oportunidad de ir a otra dimensión en la que podrás vivir libremente, hacer las decisiones que quieras y liberarte de las garras de Destino. Al haber recolectado las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, eres ahora la Maestra de la Muerte. Yo soy Muerte y estoy a tu servicio, mi señora." –dijo la entidad ahora conocida como Muerte.

Amira estaba en shock al escuchar todo lo dicho por la Muerte. Pensó en sus amigos y seres queridos que acababa de perder en la guerra y se sintió desecha y triste, pero sabía que ellos no querrían que cayera en depresión así que se obligó a no caer en ella. No los olvidaría, guardaría luto por ellos, pero no caería en depresión, ella era más fuerte que eso.

Una nueva dimensión, ahí podría ser libre. Libertad. Era tan extraña esa palabra para ella, pero ahora lo sería. Ya no sería más un títere del Destino, haría sus propias decisiones y seguiría adelante. ¡Una nueva vida!

-"Veo que ya ha aceptado, mi señora" dijo Muerte.

-"No me llames así"- dijo ella firmemente-"Soy Amira, llámame Amira."

Muerte se sorprendió, pero aceptó.

-"Muy bien. Ahora te explicaré sobre esta otra dimensión. En esta otra dimensión hay una energía que tienen todos los seres vivos, pero muy pocos la desarrollan: KI, ese es su nombre. En este nuevo mundo hay seres vivos en muchos planetas, unos poderosos, otros débiles. En la nueva Tierra a la que irás hay humanos que desarrollan y capacitan su ki a través de las artes marciales. Al ir ahí aun tendrás tu magia, el cual es similar al ki, por lo que no estarás indefensa; también tendrás contigo toda tu riqueza para que puedas establecerte."

Amira asintió comprendiendo.

-"Está bien, entiendo. Este es un nuevo comienzo para mí y no lo dejaré pasar. Estoy lista. Espero que nos volvamos a ver."

Muerte asintió y abrió un portal para Amira. Tan pronto como lo cruzó, todo se volvió negro para Amira.

-"Buena suerte, Amira Potter"- dijo Muerte antes de desaparecer también.


End file.
